It is known to manufacture protective gloves by placing a fabric liner on a rigid form and dipping the form with the lining thereon into at least one bath of fluid plastic coating material. After removal from the bath, the dipped form is drained to remove excess coating material and a heat treatment is then carried out to cure the coating composition.
As the forms are customarily dipped vertically in the bath with the fingers directed downwardly, the different hydrostatic pressures to which different portions of the lining are subjected result in non-uniform penetration of the fluid coating material into the lining. This is particularly true if the lining is of lightweight loosely knitted or woven material. With such linings, the coating material may penetrate completely through the lining in the finger portions of the glove so as to form an undesirable plastic coating inside of the fingers. To prevent such penetration it is necessary to use a relatively heavy and closely knit or woven lining material, for example a knitted fabric, having a weight of 190 g/m.sup.2 or more. In the United States the linings are currently made of knitted fabric weighing up to 300 g/m.sup.2. This increases the cost of the goves and results in gloves which are relatively heavy, stiff and inflexible.
Through U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,908 it is known to coat the surface of a pipe by extruding ribbons of heat softened resinous material onto the surface of the pipe while it is being rotated.
It is also known through Muller French Pat. No. 781541 and Duarry Serra French Pat. No. 255826 to manufacture articles of clothing by projecting a coating medium onto a lining provided on a form. However, the coatings thus obtained are heterogenous as far as their physical properties are concerned and do not give the advantage of employing a large range of linings of discontinuous structure. Thus in the Muller patent it is disclosed that the coating particles have spaces therebetween. In the Duarry Serra patent it is stated that the meshes of the linings are narrow and that the coating penetrates the meshes.
There is also known through Plastomeric French Pat. No. 1,357,515 a process in which a coating medium is projected onto a form provided with a lining to form articles of clothing. However, this process is only adapted for a precise and limited usage.